<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cave In by Nellie2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015155">Cave In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018'>Nellie2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lego, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers join the search for two missing children fearing they have been taken by a monster and track them to a disused mine.      They find the children but a cave-in leaves them trapped and seriously injured and facing a long recovery.    Set in the early seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cave In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure what your problem is Dean.” snapped Sam, glaring at his brother.   They were in the Impala driving to a small town in upstate New York, reacting to reports of two hikers bodies being found with their hearts ripped out.     Sam had picked up the local newsfeed and suspected that there was a werewolf loose in the woods or something similar.      They had been travelling for many hours and the conversation had turned a little heated as both brothers fatigue grew.<br/>
The elder hunter shrugged.<br/>
“All I’m saying is that when I look at a picture, I want to be able to understand what I’m actually seeing.    Most modern art is a con - who the hell paints 4 boxes in different colours and asks for $10 million dollars for it.”<br/>
Sam sighed.  “It’s called cubism Dean and if people didn’t like it they wouldn’t be able to sell it for $10 million.”<br/>
“Yeah but I’ve seen some that are just unreal - that Picasso dude - he sure doesn’t appreciate how a woman should look.”<br/>
Sam couldn’t help but laugh.  “I forgot, you like looking at naked ladies.”<br/>
Dean nodded.  “It’s true that I do have a healthy appreciation of the female form but I sure don’t want to see a chick with her boobs on her left arm and her eyes in her belly.”<br/>
The younger Winchester grinned and he shook his dark head in affection.   Dean was still able to surprise him sometimes with his knowledge.<br/>
“I guess then that you should look for Botticelli works then.  He’s more into the nubile nudes.”<br/>
“So  now you’re telling me a Ninja Turtle paints.”<br/>
Sam sighed patiently.  “Botticelli is a renaissance artist not a Ninja Turtle.  Though I guess the turtle could be a great artist - who knows?”<br/>
Dean laughed.   “I think we need a break, this conversation is getting very surreal.”<br/>
Sam chuckled and agreed.  “Yeah, when we are getting round to discussing fine art I think we definitely need a break.”<br/>
Sam looked out of the window and spotted a sign.<br/>
“Looks like we’re not too far from White Falls” he said  “Sign says 30 miles.   It’s probably better if we just head straight there, it’ll be dark soon”<br/>
Sam turned to his brother with a question  “Unless you need a break?”<br/>
Dean acknowledged him.   “I’m fine if you are.  Just let’s change the conversation.  The complexities of the fine art market is wearing me down.”<br/>
“Ok” agreed the dark haired hunter and settled back and the rest of the journey passed in companionable silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour and a half later they were sitting in a bar, the remains of a meal in front of them.   Sam watched as Dean eyed up the crowd, unconsciously surveying the other customers.  It was a mid week and the crowd was fairly sparse.      Deans interest perked up as he spotted a police woman walk in and greet the bartender.     Having ordered a drink she sat down and took a long draught.   Dean stood up and murmured. “Just going to do a little research.” to his brother before walking over to the bar.      Sam turned and watched as Dean moved close to the officer.<br/>
“Yeah research.” he breathed.   The officer was young and attractive - just Dean’s type. Shrugging he took another sip of his drink and moved seat so that he could maintain a visual guard on him.   In their experience, the Winchesters had to be aware of their surroundings at all times.<br/>
Dean ordered another beer and watched out of the side of his eye as the tall brunette took another long swig of her beer.<br/>
“Tough day?” he commented and she turned to him, seemingly not to have noticed him  walk up.<br/>
He felt her gaze rake over him and she let a lazy smile crease her lips as she appreciated the good looking young man in front of her.  On another day she would have been interested but today had just worn her down.<br/>
“Yeah.” she sighed.<br/>
“Wanna talk about it?  I’m a good listener if you want an ear to bend?”<br/>
She studied him and Dean gave her an easy grin.  “Hey, it's ok. I’m not trying to hit on you, you just look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders.”<br/>
She shook her head as she succumbed to the Winchester charm.<br/>
“Sheena” she introduced herself and held out her hand.<br/>
“Dean” acknowledged the elder hunter accepting the handshake.  He noticed she had already finished her beer.  “Can I buy you another drink?”<br/>
“Yeah that would be nice.”<br/>
Dean turned and asked the bartender for another beer for his new friend.   Once it appeared they began to talk and Sheena found the handsome man was indeed a good listener.<br/>
“It’s just the job.  It kinda gets to me sometimes.”<br/>
“I can imagine.    Rough day?”<br/>
“Rough month.   We’ve had two bear attacks in the last few weeks.   Real messy.”<br/>
She continued and Deans face fell as she began to tell him about her day.<br/>
“Now we’ve just been told that two kids have gone missing from one of the homesteads up the valley.”<br/>
“That’s awful.  Any idea what has happened to them?”<br/>
“No clue.   They went for a walk, a girl Julie Reynard and her brother, this morning and haven’t been seen since.   There’s been a search party out all day but they’ve disappeared off the face of the earth.  I hope to god that the rogue bear hasn’t taken them.”<br/>
Dean nodded.    “How old are they?”<br/>
“Julie is 12 and her brother is 5.  They are used to being in the woods as they’ve been brought up here but I fear that something really bad has happened.”<br/>
“Look, my brother and I are experienced hunters and trackers.  We’re looking to stay in town for a few days.   We can help.”<br/>
She nodded gratefully.  “That would be great.    We’ve called off the search tonight but we’ll be picking it up tomorrow.    Look, I’m sorry but I only came in for a quick drink.  I’m dead on my feet.   Come to the sheriff's office tomorrow at 8.00am and we’ll assign you.”<br/>
“Ok.”   He watched as she finished the drink he had bought her and then gave her arm a pat.<br/>
“Keep positive.” he murmured and she threw him a small smile. “I’ll try.  Thanks Dean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam watched as she left and his brother returned to him.<br/>
“What is going on?” he asked<br/>
“Couple of kids have gone missing.”<br/>
“Shit.”<br/>
“I volunteered us to help out.  We’ve got to meet at the sheriff's office tomorrow at 8am.”<br/>
“Yeah, no problem.   I hope that they’re ok.”<br/>
“Hmm so do I but I’ve got a nasty feeling that our monster may be involved.”<br/>
“Don’t jump to assumptions Dean. Kids go missing for all kinds of reasons.”<br/>
“Yeah but they’ve been missing since this morning.   The search party has been out all day but found nothing.”<br/>
Sam finished his beer and stood up.<br/>
“Ok, let’s do the research and come up with a few ideas of the type of places to look.  Maybe we can narrow down the search area.”<br/>
“Ok.” nodded Dean and finished his beer in one gulp and stood up to join him.<br/>
“Hold on kids” he murmured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie Reynard held her arms around her shivering brother, the young boys sobs causing his small body to shake.   The head wound seemed to have clotted but stained the side of his face.  She flexed her legs again but the chains wrapped around her ankles were solidly locked.    She tried to keep a brave face to protect Tommy but she was terrified.     The creature who had hurt Tommy and taken them was near, she could hear it moving around in the dark but it hadn’t touched them since it had locked the chains leaving the two children immobilised and trapped.<br/>
The young blond haired 12 year old cuddled her brother, helpless to do nothing except await their fate.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Sam rubbed his eyes and opened the laptop.   Leaning back in his chair he sighed.<br/>
“Ok.  We’re agreeing that the bad guy will have taken the kids somewhere out of the way.  If the rangers and cops haven’t found them after searching all day they must be stashed somewhere.”<br/>
“Right” agreed Dean.<br/>
“So we’re looking at a cabin.”<br/>
“Or a cave, old mine anything like that.    If it’s a werewolf then probably a cabin but if it’s a wendigo or something then it’s more likely a cave or similar.”<br/>
Sam brought up a map of the local area and both brothers studied it.<br/>
“There” said Sam tapping the map.  “Looks like there are old mine workings in the area.  I don’t suppose you know where the kids disappeared.”<br/>
Dean shook his head.  “No, she just said one of the homesteads from up the valley..”<br/>
Sam studied the map again.      “There’s a homestead here,” he said.<br/>
“How far from the mine?”<br/>
“About 4 miles.  There’s a ranger station not far away.”<br/>
Dean sighed   “Look, it’s getting late.   Let's get some sleep, we’ve got an early start.”<br/>
Sam nodded and closed the laptop hopeful that their research was going to give them a head start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brothers walked into the police station at 8am the next morning, not surprised to see several other locals gathered.   Sheena nodded to Dean as she saw him come in.     Swiftly the sheriff assigned search parties and the brothers were pleased to see that their research last night had matched the area the children had gone missing.      Looking at a map the Sheriff turned to Sam and Dean.    “I want you to go straight down towards the creek.   We searched down as far as the creek yesterday but didn’t cross it.    It’s a long shot, I wouldn’t have thought Julie and Tommy would have crossed it but you never know.”<br/>
The brothers nodded, thankful that that was taking them in the direction they wanted to go.<br/>
“I appreciate this boys.   If you find anything get to the Ranger station here.” he indicated it on the map.    “The emergency phone is in there.  I really appreciate the help fellas.”<br/>
Sam and Dean nodded and followed everyone out of the office.      Sheena gave them directions and the search party all left in a convoy.   They parked up in the Ranger station car park and all dissipated to their designated search areas.<br/>
Dean hitched his backpack onto his back and turned to his brother.<br/>
“Ok Sammy.  Let's go and find those kids.”<br/>
Their route took them down a trail and they soon reached the creek.   It was flowing lazily through the bottom of the valley and they were able to wade through it easily.    Dean stopped on the other side and studied the mud.   Sam looked down.<br/>
“Anything?”<br/>
“No, nothing obvious.”<br/>
They continued through the trees and Dean stopped again, something taking his interest.<br/>
“What is it?” asked Sam.<br/>
Dean bent down and put his finger in a small puddle.  Rubbing it between his fingers he looked up at his tall brother.   “Blood.” he breathed.   Sams stomach dropped.    Looking around they could see signs of a struggle.   Casting his gaze around Dean spotted something and leant down.   He stood up and showed Sam a Power Rangers backpack.   “Looks like we’re on the right track.” he said quietly.<br/>
With a steely determination the brothers followed a trail of blood until they came across the mine entrance.     Halting they examined the dark void.   It was a perfect hiding place.    With a practiced affinity they prepared their weapons and turned on their torches.    Dean stepped up to the entrance and looked inside and listened.      There was no sign of movement or sound.  He looked over to his brother  “Lets go.” he urged.<br/>
Stealthily both Winchesters moved into the tunnel, their senses on full alert for any sign of life.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie became fully awake as she saw a flicker of light in the darkness.   She shook her brother and he came awake with a sob.<br/>
“Tommy” she urged  “There’s something out there.”<br/>
The young boy whimpered and Julie's protective mode kicked in.<br/>
“Get away from us you hairy beast.” she cried.<br/>
The brothers looked at each other.<br/>
“She must mean you.” grinned Dean looking at Sam.    Relieved that the children were still alive both hunters ran towards the voice.    Their torchlight picked out the white faces of two terrified kids and Dean knelt down to examine them.<br/>
“Hi,” he said to the young girl.  “My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam.   We’re here to get you out.”<br/>
Julie cried tears of relief but then screamed out in terror as a roar sounded.<br/>
“Dean” called Sam who had remained on guard. “We’ve got company.”<br/>
Dean gave a reassuring smile to Julie.    “Won’t be long honey.” he said getting to his feet and reaching for his gun.<br/>
A large hairy form roared out from the darkness and both brothers fired.    With a scream it continued and both Winchesters fired again until their clips were empty, each shot hitting their target .   The effect of 12 bullets slowed the beast and it looked down, seemingly not understanding what was happening to it.   With a howl if fell to its knees and then fell sideways into a beam with a crash.<br/>
Sam moved to the children as Dean reached into his backpack.    “Close your eyes.” he urged and they immediately obeyed him. Sam watched as his brother brought out the machete  and chopped the monsters head off.   Breathing deeply he stood over the body coming down from the adrenaline rush until he was certain that the creature was dead.<br/>
Sam in the meantime knelt in front of the children   “Hi, I’m Sam.  Everythings all right now.  We’re going to get you back to your folks.”<br/>
Julie pointed down to their ankles.    “It chained us.”<br/>
Sam nodded and studied the locked chains.  “It’s a good job I can pick locks” he said with a smile.<br/>
“Do Tommy first” she urged. “He’s hurt”.<br/>
Sam moved over to the young boy.   “Hey Tommy, how are you doing?”<br/>
The young boy whimpered as Sam checked the head wound.   It was a nasty gash and had bled a lot but now seemed to have clotted.      “Ok, let’s see if I can beat my brother in undoing this lock.” he said quietly.<br/>
Dean heard and came to kneel by Julie.    “Winner washes the others underwear for a month Sammy.” he said with a grin.<br/>
They were relieved as they heard the young boy chuckle.<br/>
Dean looked at Julie and gently smiled at her before stooping to attend to the lock<br/>
Sam won and Tommy cheered as the younger Winchester high fived him.    Lifting him into his arms he picked up the 5 year old who clung to him.<br/>
“Thanks Sammy,” he said shyly.<br/>
“How are you doing Tommy?” asked Julie, coming to her brother.  The young boy held his arms out and Sam handed him over.   The young girl cuddled her brother, both taking a moment to comfort each other.<br/>
“Hey Julie, are you ok to walk?” asked Dean and she nodded.  “I’m a little stiff from sitting in one place for so long but I think I’m ok.” she said placing her brother back down onto his feet.<br/>
“Good girl.  Lets get you back to your parents.”      Picking up his torch and his backpack he urged her forwards, Sam following behind listening for any sounds of pursuit in case the beast was not alone.    They walked towards the entrance and safety of the daylight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly there was an ominous creak and both brothers looked up at the sound, watching in fascination as a 100 year old beam began to split causing the roof to sag.    The beasts heavy impact with a side beam had caused a weakness in the structure.<br/>
“Shit, run Sam.” cried Dean, grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him towards the exit.    He pushed the children out in front of him, shouting at  them to run to the light.  Sam didn’t need any urging and both of the Winchesters made their way quickly towards the daylight.<br/>
With a loud crack the beam gave way and brought the roof down.  Both men ran towards the entrance  but the collapse followed them and just before salvation, the darkness overtook them and they fell, covering their heads as rubble rained upon them.    Sam cried out in pain as a heavy weight fell on his legs and then another heavy blow to his head rendered him unconscious.  Dean, slightly ahead of his brother grunted at the impact of several large pieces of rubble as it buried him, thankful that he had seen the kids emerge into the open air in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sound ceased, Julie and her brother uncovered their heads and gasped in horror as they saw the dust cloud begin to dissipate.    The entrance was covered in rubble and there was no sign of their rescuers.<br/>
“Dean, Sam !” she called desperately.   Looking back to her young brother she saw that he was shivering,  the cut on his face had reopened and the blood was flowing sluggishly.    She turned and grabbed his arm, lifting him to his feet.<br/>
“Are you ok Tommy?” she asked breathlessly and was relieved to see the young boys head nod.<br/>
Tom pointed. “But what about Sammy and Dean?” he pleaded.<br/>
“Wait here, I’ll get a closer look now the dust is settling”<br/>
She moved to the entrance, warily checking for falling rocks.  Assured that the ceiling looked fairly solid she moved closer and gasped as she spotted movement.    Dean was lying a couple of feet from the open air but was covered by pieces of rubble.   She was relieved to see him moving sluggishly and she dropped to her knees beside him.<br/>
“Dean.” she called softly and heard Dean groan as he moved his head towards her and opened his eyes.  He coughed and screwed his eyes up in pain as the movement hurt him.<br/>
“You both ok?” he asked and grimaced as he tried to move.   Several small rocks fell from his back and Julie began to lift them off him, freeing the injured man.<br/>
“Yes. How are you?”<br/>
Dean took a moment to consider and tried to put a brave face on it.   He knew he was hurt but didn’t want to scare the young girl.  “Not sure.” he admitted  He felt the weight decrease as Julie cleared the rubble and began to pull himself up.     Letting out an involuntary cry he collapsed back.  “Damn, there’s something wrong with my back.  Sorry Julie but you’re going to have to help me up.”<br/>
Julie was astute enough to realise that Deans back must have been at least badly bruised from the falling rocks.    Holding her hand out she helped him as he rose shakily to his knees and then managed to prop him up against the side wall.    She watched in fear as Deans eyes closed and he looked to contain the obvious agony the movement had caused.    Taking  a deep breath, Dean opened his eyes and scanned the rocks blocking the entrance.<br/>
“Sammy?” he asked and Julie shook her head.    “He was behind you.”    Both looked at the wall of rocks in despair.  It looked like the young hunter had been crushed.<br/>
“Sammy” called Dean loudly.  “Sam can you hear me?”<br/>
They were met with silence and a tear fell down Julies face.<br/>
Dean steeled himself as he saw the tear,<br/>
“Julie, you need to take your brother and get some help.  I can’t move and someone needs to dig Sam out.”<br/>
“But you’re hurt, I can’t leave you like this.”  she said fearfully<br/>
Dean took her hand and squeezed it.   “I’ll be ok here.   I need you to look after your brother.”<br/>
They shared a desperate look and Dean nodded his head reassuringly..<br/>
“I’ll be ok but I can't leave my brother.” he said “I’ll be fine.  You just need to follow the trail back to the ranger station, it’s only a couple of miles.”<br/>
“Is there anything I can do for you now?”<br/>
Dean shook his head.    “Get your brother to safety honey and tell the Rangers where we are.”<br/>
Julie leaned in and kissed his dusty cheek.   “I’ll be as quick as I can.”  Dean nodded at her and tried to smile and then watched as she left his side and returned to her brother..<br/>
“ We need to get to a phone and call the emergency line.. They will know what to do.”<br/>
The young boy looked up at his sister and she was moved by the intense look of trust as he nodded.  If that was what his sister wanted to do, then that is what they would do together.     Both children threw a last look at the settling rubble and then moved off.<br/>
“We’ll be back with help soon.” Julie called and then walked back up the trail towards the ranger station.   She hoped that Sam was just trapped behind the rock fall but knew deep down that the chances of him being dead and buried was the more likely scenario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, the pain in his back overwhelming him for a moment.   He tried to move his legs and was relieved to see movement but the action caused  a white hot spike of pain to travel up his spine and he cursed colourfully.<br/>
He was confident that the determined 12 year old would navigate to the Ranger station but knew that he would have a long wait.     He examined the wall of rocks blocking the mine entrance and his heart clenched.  The chances of his brother still being alive was slim and knew that he had to prepare for the rescuers to bring out his crushed body.   He closed his eyes as the pain of his loss and injury overwhelmed him and he passed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small pebble dropped from the ceiling of the roof and hit the dark shaggy head with a thump.   Sam stirred and began to gain consciousness.   Slowly becoming aware, he found himself trapped in near pitch blackness, slivers of light coming through several gaps in the rubble.   Groaning he became aware of pain and he took a little time to assess his condition.    He could feel a weight on his lower legs and had a massive headache but he didn’t seem to be too badly hurt.   He moved slightly and screamed as a wave of agony crashed through him.    “Ok Sam '' he said to himself.  “Don’t try to move again, that was a very bad idea.”      Looking around he could just make out a wall of broken rock blocking the exit.   Knowing that Dean and the kids were in front of him, his breath hitched.     Hopefully they had made it to safety as he could see from the light that he wasn’t too far from the open air.   However, why was it so quiet?  Surely his brother would have been digging him out by now.<br/>
“Dean” he called, coughing as the dust clogged his mouth. “Dean are you ok?”<br/>
He listened but got no reply.<br/>
“Shit” cursed the tall hunter.   He knew he was in trouble.  There was no way he was going to be able to dislodge the heavy beam by himself.   If Dean and the kids had been crushed by the falling rock then he was going to die trapped and alone and this mine would become his tomb.<br/>
Laying his head down he cried out in frustration at the unfairness of it all.<br/>
“Dean” he called, tears starting to fall.<br/>
“Sam?” came a hesitant call.  “Sammy?”<br/>
Dean had heard his brothers desperate cry and his heart beat fast as he realised that Sam was still alive.   He painfully edged towards one of the gaps in the rubble.<br/>
“Sammy, how are  you?”<br/>
Sam sighed in relief as he heard his brothers voice.<br/>
“Dean” he called “Are you and the kids ok?”<br/>
“Yeah Sam.   I’ve sent Julie and her brother off to get some help.”<br/>
Sam lowered his head as a pain swept over him again<br/>
Dean heard the gasp.<br/>
“How bad is it Sam?” he asked.<br/>
“There’s a beam across my legs.   Feels like at least one is broken, maybe both.  You?”<br/>
“I’m fine.”<br/>
“No you’re not, I can hear it in your voice.”<br/>
Dean grimaced, he couldn’t hide anything from his brother.<br/>
“Hurt my back.” he admitted.   “Hopefully it’s only bruised,  Julie cleared off some rocks.”<br/>
“How bad is it, can you move your legs?”<br/>
“Yeah, just hurts like a bitch.  Sorry Sam but I can’t dig you out.”<br/>
Sam sighed.   “I’m glad you’re still here.”<br/>
Dean nodded.  “I’m not going anywhere till they dig you out.”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
Both Winchesters settled themselves back for a long painful wait.<br/>
“I thought you were dead, crushed under the rubble.” Dean said, making conversation.<br/>
Sam looked around.    He was surrounded by rocks but the ones that had fallen on him were relatively small.<br/>
“Guess I’m lucky I wasn’t right behind you.   The beams seem to have held up the majority of the roof where I am.  Another couple of feet and I would have been under that.   Shit.”  he winced as the pain again swept through him.<br/>
“Sammy, what is it?” called  Dean, hearing the curse.<br/>
Taking a deep breath Sam tried to contain the agony and after a few seconds he opened his eyes again.<br/>
“I’m ok.   Just hurts when I move.”<br/>
“Then don’t move dumbass.” called Dean unhelpfully.<br/>
Sam heard the stress in Deans voice. He knew his brother was in a lot of pain otherwise he would be digging him out.<br/>
“Same goes for you.    How long for the rescue?”<br/>
“I don’t know.  I kinda zoned out for a while so I’m not sure how long it’s been.  It hurts too much to lift my arm to check my watch.”<br/>
Sam frowned.  Dean must be badly injured and his worry for his brother ramped up.<br/>
He resolved to keep him talking and focussed on his voice.<br/>
“I’m glad we got the kids out.” he said  “Julie seems pretty competent at the outdoors life.”<br/>
“Yeah.   She’ll get her and Tommy to the Rangers station in quick time.   Help shouldn’t be too long”<br/>
A small stone dropped again and Sam flinched as it landed inches from his face. Fearfully he looked up and saw the beam was bending un-naturally.     Hurry up he prayed.<br/>
“I think it was a Rougarou?”<br/>
“A ruguru, no, it was more hairy than that.”<br/>
“No a Rougharou, spelt different.   It’s related to the werewolf family.”<br/>
“You’re a Nerd Sammy” commented Dean. “A hairy beast that is what it was.   A bad piece of work, beating up and chaining up the kids like that.”<br/>
“Yeah.  it’s a good job we got here before it got hungry.”<br/>
“Yeah.  At least the kids are ok.”<br/>
Their conversation became a little stilted but both injured brothers kept talking to each other, both instilling confidence in each other despite the pain of their injuries.   Time ticked away slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually they heard the sound of voices and a team of rescue workers came down the path.<br/>
“Hey”  greeted Dean in relief.<br/>
A large bearded man in an orange jacket came and knelt beside him, shrugging off a large medical backpack.<br/>
“Dean I presume” he said in a calm voice. “A pretty girl told me to come and get you.”<br/>
Dean smiled.  “Are the kids ok?”<br/>
“They’re fine, back with Mum &amp; Dad.   Now, I’m Bern, can you tell me what's going on?  She said your brother was with you.”<br/>
“Yeah, Sams on the other side of the rockfall.   He’s talking but he’s hurt bad, trapped by his legs.”<br/>
Bern turned to his colleagues who nodded that they’d heard and started to study the rock barrier.  Turning back to Dean, he concentrated on the injured man in front of him.<br/>
“Ok, my team will get him out.   What’s going on with you?”<br/>
“My back hurts.” admitted Dean “I can move my legs and arms but it’s painful when I do.”<br/>
Bern nodded.  “Ok, Let's check you out and get you out of here. “<br/>
“I’m not leaving till Sam gets out.”<br/>
“Fair enough, but let's get you some pain relief while you’re waiting.”<br/>
Bern moved to his bag and injected a dose of morphine and the pain in Deans back began to fade as he was subjected to a basic medical examination.  Behind them the rescue team had begun to take the rocks away, having assessed the safety.<br/>
“Sam, we’re working to get to you. How are you doing?” called Dean and was assured to hear his brother reply.  However, his words ramped up the tension<br/>
“You guys had better be careful.  There's a beam above me which is bowing.  If that breaks the whole lot is coming down on my head.”<br/>
Bern looked over at his No 2 - Pete who hesitated and reassessed the situation.<br/>
“Ok, we’ll take it carefully.  The rubble isn’t packed too tightly so it should be fairly easy to shift.   We may have to put a support in but we should be ok if we’re careful.       They took to the task and it took about half an hour before a hole big enough was created.   Bren checked on his patient again and then asked for another couple of members of the team to stabilise him and strap him to a backboard stretcher being careful not to jostle his back.    Dean was drifting on a dose of morphine bliss and just nodded as Bren told him he was going to get his brother.    The tall medic moved away and crawled through the hole to check on his second patient.    Behind him, Pete pushed through a wooden support and crawled through after it. Their torches picked up the injured hunter, who was closing his eyes at the bright light.<br/>
“Hey Sam” greeted Bren  “We just need to fix this support and then we can work on getting you out of here.”<br/>
“Great” breathed Sam and rested his head down, relieved that rescue was at hand.<br/>
Working quickly Bren and Pete wedged the beam in place and assured that the area was safe they turned to their patient.<br/>
“How are you doing?  Can you tell me where it hurts?” he asked and watched as the dark haired young man looked up at him.<br/>
“My legs.” he gasped “and I’ve got a helluva headache.”<br/>
Bren looked back at his legs.   The casualty was trapped by a beam that had fallen solidly across his lower legs.   He suspected that they had serious crush injuries to contend with.<br/>
“Ok, lets get some pain relief for you and get this beam off your legs.”<br/>
Sam closed his eyes and nodded.   “Feels like one or both are broken.”<br/>
Bren injected a dose of morphine.   “Yep, you could be right.      That should help you.  As soon as it kicks in we’ll get you out of here.”<br/>
“Is my brother ok?”<br/>
“Yeah.  We’re just getting him strapped onto a backboard to carry him out.   He’s had a dose of morphine so he’s flying at the moment.”<br/>
Sam felt the drug begin to work    “Good, I think I’ll be joining him soon.”<br/>
Bren patted  him on his shoulder.  “You just relax and let us do the work.”<br/>
He moved away and turned to Pete who had been assessing the beam.<br/>
“What do you think?” he asked and Pete looked up at him and nodded his head towards the offending item.<br/>
“If we get a lever jack in here we should be able to lift it up enough to pull him out.   Luckily one of the ends got wedged and didn’t fall all the way so we have a little space to use.   A jack was passed through and carefully positioned and slowly the wooden beam began to be raised.      A short while later the beam was lifted enough to free the trapped limbs  and Sam was pulled out.    Bren cursed as he saw the damage.  This boy was not going to be walking for some time as both legs were misshapen and quite obviously broken.    Sam grunted in pain as the pressure was relieved and he was placed gently on a backboard.<br/>
“Ok, let’s get these heroes to the hospital.” Bren said, pushing the stretcher through to the outside.   As they emerged both of the brothers looked for each other, both a little spaced out with morphine.<br/>
“Hey Sammy” slurred Dean and was relieved to get a smile and a greeting from his brother.<br/>
In a well practiced procedure Bren, Pete and the team carried the stretchers up the trail where an ambulance was waiting to whisk the injured men to hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jody Mills walked out of the lift on the 4th floor of Mercy Hospital and checked in with the desk.<br/>
“Hi, Sheriff Jody Mills.” she introduced herself.  “I got a call to say a couple of guys I know  are here.” he said “Sam and Dean Campbell.”<br/>
The nurse smiled   “Yes, you were  listed on Deans phone as an emergency contact.”<br/>
Jody nodded.  “That's right.  I’m kinda like a step mother to them nowadays.  How are they?”<br/>
The nurse turned and pressed a button.  “I’ll get the doctor to come and have a talk with you.  Just take a seat, he shouldn’t be too long.”<br/>
Jodie nodded and sat down and within a few minutes a tall brown haired doctor walked over and shook her hand as she stood up to greet him.<br/>
“Sheriff Mills.  Glad you could come.  I’m Dr Chapman and I’ve been looking after Sam and Dean.”<br/>
“How are they doing?” she asked.<br/>
“What do you know about the accident?”<br/>
“Not a lot to be honest.  They told me they were trapped in a rockfall.”<br/>
The doctor nodded.<br/>
“Dean has  suffered quite nasty impact injuries from the falling rocks.  His back is badly bruised and he has sustained a fracture to his hip and lower spine.”<br/>
Jodie gasped in shock, spinal damage was bad news  and Dr Chapman moved quickly to assure her.  “It is a straight forward spinal  fracture which we’ve stabilized without the need for a pin.  It’ll be sore for a while but with physical therapy he should make a full recovery.”<br/>
“And Sam?”<br/>
“Sam was trapped by a crossbeam which fell across his lower legs.  He has suffered a double leg break of the fibula and tibia in each of his legs.   He’s in orthopedic surgery now where they are pinning the bones to support them.   I’m afraid his recovery is going to take a while and he’s looking at an extended term of time in a wheelchair.”<br/>
“Oh that’s awful.” said Jodie quietly.<br/>
“He’s lucky that the beam didn’t fall completely flat.  If it had, we probably wouldn’t have been able to save his legs and he would have been looking at a double amputation.<br/>
The Winchester luck strikes again thought Jodie silently.<br/>
“Can I see Dean?”<br/>
“Yeah sure.  We’ve just got him settled.  I’ll warn you though, he’s on pretty strong painkillers so he’s quite dopey.  I’ll give you a shout when Sams is out of surgery.”<br/>
“Just to warn  you  that you’ll need to put them in the same room.  They’re really close and I know they’ll recover better if they can see each other.”<br/>
“I’m sure that’s not a problem, come with me.”<br/>
Jodie followed the doctor to room 418 and entered to see a pale faced Dean lying on the white bed, tubes and canulas hooked up to him.    She smiled as she saw a catheter emerging from the covers leading to a urine bag.   She knew Dean would hate that.      She moved to the bed and leaned over.<br/>
“What the hell did you get up to now Dean.” she said warmly and was pleased to see the green eyes crack open and Dean give her a goofy smile.<br/>
“Hey Jody. What are you doing here?” he asked quietly.<br/>
“You have me listed as an emergency contact on your phone.  I got a call saying you’d both got into trouble again.   How are you feeling?”<br/>
“I’m ok, they’ve got me on the good stuff.   Where’s Sammy?”<br/>
“He’s in surgery getting his legs pinned.  Double break to both fib &amp; tibs.”<br/>
Dean frowned.  “Is he gonna be ok?”<br/>
Dr Chapman stepped forward.  “With physical therapy he should recover but I’m afraid it’s going to be a while until both of you are fully mobile.”<br/>
“Shit” cursed the young hunter and Jody grabbed his hand.<br/>
“You can both stay with me and the girls till you get back on your feet.”<br/>
Dean looked at her and smiled. “You may regret that offer.”<br/>
“I’m sure I will,” she laughed.  “I’ve asked them to bring Sam in here when he comes out of surgery so you can both keep an eye on each other.”   She noticed Dean's eyes were drifting shut.   “Get some rest Dean.  I’ll go and sort out the paperwork and tell the girls the good news.”<br/>
“Kay” murmured Dean as he drifted off into a drug induced sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved Sam into the shared room the next day having spent the night in the recovery ward being monitored.    His head injury had caused them some initial concern as the young hunter was suffering from a nasty concussion but after being monitored for 24 hours the medics were happy for him to be moved to the orthopedic ward.         Dean was drifting, still drugged up with the strong pain relief but he came immediately awake as the door opened and his brother was wheeled in.    It took a while for Sam to be transferred safely from the gurney to the bed and Dean watched in concern as his brother appeared to be unconscious.<br/>
“How is he?” he asked the nurse and she turned and smiled reassuringly.<br/>
“He’s doing as well as can be expected at this stage.  We gave him some sedation as the transfer will have been quite painful for him.    Once he’s settled, he should come around quite quickly..”<br/>
Dean nodded and studied his brother closely.    Sam was pale, a bandage covering his head and bruises covering his arms, caused by the falling rubble.  Dean knew his own body was a mass of bruises as well..     Around each lower leg was a cage, several spikes piercing the skin obviously supporting the broken bones and Dean winced at the sight.  It looked painful, Sam would definitely not be able to walk on them for quite a while.   The nurses put a pillow and a canopy under the blankets so that the weight of the covers did not press on the cages and Dean lost sight of them as the blanket was pulled over it.    Hooking an iv line over the side of the bed, Dean spotted a catheter tube leading from under the covers as a plastic urine bag was hooked underneath.     He squirmed in discomfort at the feel of his own catheter but understood that it was a necessity as both brothers were unable to move to the bathroom independently at the moment.<br/>
Dean lay back and let the medics do their work as he assessed his own condition.   The doctor had explained his injuries and that, with work, the prognosis for a full recovery was good.   Dean had resolved for once to listen to medical advice and to take it easy as he knew that a bad back would wreck his hunting career.     Unwillingly, he had accepted the fact that he would be immobile for a few weeks whilst the fractures healed.        The hard part would be the fact that he would be unable to help his brother.  Usually it was only one of them hurt with either brother caring for them in their recovery,  but this time both would need to be nursed and he knew this helplessness would be very difficult for either brother to cope with.<br/>
Sighing, he closed his eyes as he cursed silently at the difficult situation.   He knew he would get frustrated but he would have to try not to take it out on those nearby.    If he could set an example perhaps it would make the recovery a little easier for Sam.<br/>
After settling Sam and carrying out a range of medical checks the nurses left and Dean was left alone with him.      Calling over softly he murmured. “It’s ok Sammy.  I’m here with you now. “<br/>
Sam murmured in his sleep as if he had heard Dean's voice and Dean watched as a small smile settled on his face.  A quiet “Kay” he heard although his brother wasn’t awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean kept a watch over his brother, unable to tear his eyes away.   The thought that his younger brother could have been lying crushed under tonnes of rock left a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.   He reminded himself that although Sam  was badly injured, he would recover in time and he had to be thankful for that.    He took some solace in the thought that  the two children were safe and back with their parents and another monster had been wiped off the map.      About an hour later Sam began to stir and woke up slowly, opening his eyes sleepily.  He winced and  Dean immediately called over.<br/>
“Hey Sammy.   Try not to move.”<br/>
“Dean?” he whispered, his voice weak.<br/>
“Yeah buddy.   They’ve moved you in with me for the duration.”<br/>
“I guess they want to contain the troublemakers in one place.” said Sam and Dean laughed.<br/>
“Yeah, I guess so.  How are you doing?”<br/>
Sam grimaced and took a short self assessment.<br/>
“Like shit?  You?”<br/>
“Not much better Sammy.” agreed Dean  “Look we’re both pretty beat up but we’ll recover in time.”<br/>
“What’s wrong with you?”<br/>
“Fractured a vertebrae in my back and there's a small crack in my hip bone.  Plus my back is a mass of bruising.”<br/>
“Wow, you really did a number on yourself.”<br/>
“Correction, a tonne of falling rocks did a number on me.”<br/>
“Is your back going to be ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, in time.  I’ve been told I need to rest it to let it heal so I guess we’ve both gonna have to take a break from hunting.”<br/>
Sam groaned.  “Don’t talk about breaks.  I’m a prime example of not running quick enough.”<br/>
“You’ll be ok Sammy.”<br/>
Sam groaned as he shifted slightly.<br/>
“Hey, you need more pain relief?”<br/>
Sam nodded.  “Yeah, feels like I could do with a top-up.    It’s kinda weird, my legs don’t feel like my own.”<br/>
Dean pressed the call button.<br/>
“Well you’ve got more ironwear than the Golden Gate bridge attached to your lower limbs.  That has got to be heavy.”<br/>
“And uncomfortable but I guess I’ll have to get used to it.”<br/>
A nurse came in and Dean indicated to Sam.  “Any chance you can get my brother some more pain relief?”<br/>
The nurse checked his notes and nodded.   “You’re due a dose in half an hour Sam, I’ll see what I can do to hurry it up.”    She smiled at the handsome young man in front of her who politely thanked her.<br/>
She exited and soon returned and injected the IV with a dose and Sam sighed as he felt it working.     He closed his eyes and went back to sleep assured that his brother was there beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Later that day there was a knock at the door and another nurse popped her head around.<br/>
“Are you up to visitors?” she asked and Dean saw Julie and her brother standing outside.<br/>
He looked at Sam who was awake and  nodded so he indicated that it was ok for them to come in.   Julie entered, holding her brothers hand, followed by their parents.<br/>
Tommy hesitated and clutched his sisters hand as he saw the two battered Winchester brothers.<br/>
Sam called out “Hey Tommy.  Come on over here and let me see you.”<br/>
The young boy walked over hesitantly and studied Sam.<br/>
“Mom says not to touch you as I might hurt you.”<br/>
Sam nodded.  “She’s right but as long as you don’t touch my legs I’ll be fine.” He held out his hand and Tommy grasped it.  Sam smiled down at him.    “Cool bandage.” he said, pointing to the dressing on the young boys head.  It had small dinosaurs on it.<br/>
“It’s a bit sore but don’t tell my Mom.” he whispered confidentially and Sam nodded.  “Same here.” he whispered conspiritally but don’t tell my brother.”<br/>
Julie walked over to Dean, attracted to the good looking man.   She was seriously crushing on him.     “Are you going to be ok?” she asked shyly and Dean nodded.<br/>
“My backs pretty banged up but no permanent damage.  Thanks for getting help.   I don’t know what we would have done without you.”<br/>
He watched as the young girl glowed with pride at the praise.<br/>
The children's parents, Kris and Jenny introduced themselves and thanked the brothers for saving their children.    As far as the authorities were concerned, Julie and Tommy had been taken by a rogue bear.    The fact that they had been chained did not seem to have been picked up on but the brothers were happy for the assumptions to be believed as a rogue Rougarou would have taken too much of an effort to explain.   The evidence was buried under tonnes of rock, the creatures body forever entombed in the old mine.  The Reynard family only stayed a few minutes, seeing both of the rescuers were tired but they promised to bring the children back when they were a little stronger.<br/>
Both brothers slept the afternoon away until Jody returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were confined to bed for most of the first week, both brothers getting more and more bored.   There was only so much daytime tv they could take and although Sam was happy enough to read the books that they had been supplied, even his attention was flagging.  The pain of their injuries kept them from doing too much and they became thoroughly fed up with the constant medical attention.<br/>
Dean looked up as the door opened again and a large black man and a smaller younger assistant entered and introduced himself.<br/>
“Hello Dean, my name is Constantine.  I’m one of the physical therapists here at Mercy.  I’ve been advised by your doctor that we can start with getting you moving again.”<br/>
Dean gladdened.   “At last.  I’m totally fed up with being stuck here.”<br/>
Constantine looked over to his brother.<br/>
“I’m afraid you will need to wait a little longer Sam.  It shouldn’t be too long before we can get you out of bed. “<br/>
Sam nodded, thankful with the promise of future rehabilitation.<br/>
Constantine moved to Dean.    “This is my intern John.”<br/>
John said a quick hi.  “Right, how do you want to do this?” he asked his senior.<br/>
“Dean has a healing fracture of the 12th vertebrae and right hip bone so we need to fit a supportive girdle around his waist before we can get him out of bed.”<br/>
Sam laughed out loud and Dean turned to him with a scowl.<br/>
The younger Winchester shrugged with a grin.  “What, the thought of you in an old ladies girdle is not funny?”<br/>
Dean did not dignify the question with an answer but turned his attention back to the physios.<br/>
“Whatever helps me get out of this damn bed.” he muttered and Sam shut up.<br/>
The physios soon had him strapped into the support girdle and gently raised their patient.  It was uncomfortable but not too painful and Dean was guided to turn with his feet hanging over the edge.    Standing on each side of him, they supported him.<br/>
“Right Dean.  Let’s try and get you standing up.   Take it slowly, you may get a little dizzy.”<br/>
Dean nodded and pressed his feet to the ground.   He managed to stand and he opened his eyes to see his brother with a wide grin on his face.<br/>
“Way to go dude” congratulated Sam, pleased to see that Dean was on his feet.<br/>
“How does that feel?” asked Constantine and Dean nodded.<br/>
“Ok.  Back is a little stiff.”<br/>
“Any shooting pain?”<br/>
“No, it hurts but it’s more of an ache.”<br/>
“That’s good.  Now, let’s see if you can walk a few steps.  Not too much for the first time.”<br/>
Dean managed a short walk around the room before being led back to the bed.<br/>
Constantine made a few notes and patted him on the leg.<br/>
“You’ve done well.   Your muscles are a little stiff from underuse but a massage will help.”<br/>
Dean grinned and Sam sighed.  “He doesn’t mean the massages you are used to watching Dean.”<br/>
The physios laughed.   “Sorry, we don’t employ Swedish blonde masseurs.  Just Constantine and his magic fingers.” laughed John.<br/>
“That sounds positively rude.” commented the jovial black man.<br/>
“Hey whatever.  If it helps me out of here, I’ll submit to anything.”<br/>
Dean found Constantines fingers were magical as he gently massaged and manipulated the stiff limbs.<br/>
“Ok Dean.” he said, unstrapping the support girdle.   “That is enough for today.  I’ll bring a walking frame tomorrow and see how you get on with that.”<br/>
“Thanks Constantine.   Hell, that name is too long, what can I call you?”<br/>
“Tine” is fine said the tall physio.<br/>
“Thanks Tine.   See you tomorrow.”<br/>
“Just a warning, don’t expect too much too soon Dean.  Your back needs time to heal.  I’m sure you’ll appreciate that we have to be really careful with back injuries if you want to make a full recovery.”<br/>
“I understand.”<br/>
“Good because not everyone does.   One wrong move could set you back weeks in your recovery.”<br/>
“Noted.” said Dean sincerely.  “I’ll be a good boy, promise”.<br/>
Constantine smiled.   “See you tomorrow.   Bye Sam.”<br/>
“Bye Tine” called the younger Winchester.<br/>
Watching him go, Sam turned and looked at his brother who was shifting uncomfortably.<br/>
“How was that?”<br/>
Dean took a moment to assess his condition.<br/>
“My back is a bit sore but not as bad as it was.” he assured his concerned brother.<br/>
“You concentrate on getting better little brother. Don’t worry about me.”<br/>
Sam laughed.   “Yeah, like that is ever going to happen.”<br/>
“Look Sammy.   I know the situation sucks but we are in this together.   I support you, you support me - well I guess not physically but figuratively at the moment.”<br/>
“Always do, always will Jerk.” he heard.<br/>
“Ok we’re on the same page Bitch.”<br/>
Satisfied, both brothers returned to their boredom, Sam picking up a book and Dean flicking through the tv channels until Dr Sexy MD came on.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Bobby popped his head round the corner.<br/>
“Hey boys.” he called walking in to see Sam reading.  Dean was nowhere to be seen.<br/>
“Hey Bobby.” greeted Sam, looking up from his book.<br/>
The older hunter looked around.  “What did they do with your brother?”<br/>
“He’s down in the gym.  Tine is putting him on a treadmill regime to strengthen his back.”<br/>
“How is he doing?” asked Bobby, taking a seat next to Sams bed.<br/>
“Truthfully, I think he’s doing ok.   We’re both still traumatised by the close call but physically he’s getting stronger everyday.   I don’t think it’ll be too long till they let him out of here but he’s not going to be able to hunt for a while.”<br/>
“He won’t want to hunt till you’re able.   How are you doing Son?”<br/>
Sam shrugged.  “As well as can be expected.  They’ve started on some light physio but they can’t really do much for now until the bones start to heal.”<br/>
“How's the pain?”<br/>
“It's not too bad now.   It’s more uncomfortable than painful.   Feel free to take a look.”<br/>
Bobby lifted the covers gently and studied the framework around each of Sams lower limbs.   He cursed softly.     “Yeah, I can see why it’s uncomfortable.   Did they tell you how long those will be on for?”<br/>
“A couple of months, maybe longer depending on how the bones heal.”<br/>
“So you’re going to be stuck in a wheelchair for a while longer.”<br/>
Sam nodded miserably.  “Yeah, looks like it.”<br/>
“What are you going to do while you’re off your feet?”<br/>
“Well, Jody has offered to put us up for a while.  I guess I’ll just do research for other hunters, brush up my knowledge on some grey areas.”<br/>
Bobby nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer.<br/>
“And Dean.”<br/>
Sam smiled.   “He’ll just drive everyone crazy till he gets fully fit.”<br/>
Bobby laughed.  “That’s the Dean we know and love.”<br/>
“I guess he can help other hunters while I get back on my feet.”<br/>
“Yeah but he needs to take it easy as well.”<br/>
“My brother doesn’t do well taking it easy.”<br/>
“I know.” smiled the elder hunter.   “I’ve got an idea to keep him occupied.  Let me have a word with Jody.”<br/>
“That sounds intriguing.”<br/>
“Leave it with me.”<br/>
They chatted for a while until Dean returned, walking slowly into the room flanked by Constantine.<br/>
“Hey Bobby.” he called as he spotted his old friend sitting by his brother's bed.<br/>
“Hi Dean.  Good to see you walking.”<br/>
“Yeah, I’ve got a hard taskmaster but the physio seems to be working.”<br/>
“Tine, this is our friend, Bobby Singer.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you.” said Tine shaking the older man's hand.<br/>
“How is he doing?” asked Bobby looking at the tall black man and saw him nod.<br/>
“He’s doing ok.   We’ve always got to be careful but the last x-ray showed the fractures are healing nicely.”<br/>
“How long till he can get back to work?”<br/>
“A few more weeks at least and then light duties for a few months.   It just depends on him listening to my advice.” laughing as Dean sighed and muttered.   “I’m am here you know.”<br/>
“I just want you in full working order Dean.  It means I care about you boys.”<br/>
“Oh Bobby, I’m going all warm and gooey inside.”<br/>
“Sit down Idjit before you fall down.”<br/>
Constantine laughed at the banter.   “He’s right Dean.  You’ve done well today but now you need to rest.    I’ll see you tomorrow.”<br/>
“Bye Tine, thanks.” said Dean sitting down on his bed and arranging his tired limbs comfortably.<br/>
“So Bobby,” he said when they were alone.  “Tell me what’s going on in the hunting world?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby spent a pleasant couple of hours discussing the news and updating them on various hunters.    All seemed to be being kept busy and both Winchester brothers itched to get back into  action.      Once Bobby left with the promise to Sam of some lore books they were pleased to see Julie and Tommy visit, Tommy handing Sam a medal he had made together with a certificate of bravery.   Sam studied it and smiled.   “And you drew these pictures?” he asked and the young boy nodded eagerly.   “Yes, there is me and Julie and you and Dean. '' Sam held up the picture and Dean grinned as he saw both Winchesters dressed up as knights with long swords (or maybe lightsabers, he couldn’t tell).<br/>
“And this is the beast.” he added, pointing to a black shape on the floor.<br/>
“Wow” said Sam.  “That’s really impressive Tommy. Thank you, I will treasure this.”<br/>
“And you’ve got a medal for being so brave” the 5 year old pointed out.  He turned “and Julies got one for Dean.”<br/>
“Hey thanks.” said Dean as Julie coyly handed the medal to Dean.  “It was Tommy's idea” she muttered.<br/>
“That is such an honour.” he said, genuinely touched.   “How are you doing?  Any nightmares.” he whispered.<br/>
She nodded.   “A few but they’re getting better.   Mum and Dad have been looking after me.”<br/>
“Good.   Just remember that nightmares are nature's way of letting you work through the shock.  It was a bad situation but it could have been worse.”<br/>
She looked at him with old eyes.   “You and Sam nearly died saving us.”<br/>
“Yeah, but we didn’t.  Ok we’re a little banged up. “ he smiled at the disbelief on her face. “Ok a lot banged up” he corrected “but we’re still here and we’ll heal.    I can accept that as long as I know that you and Tommy are alive.    It really would have spoiled our day if we ended up in here and you had already been a bears breakfast.”<br/>
“I thought that bears had porridge for breakfast.” chirruped Sam causing the serious mood to break.<br/>
“You’ve got to get well Dean.  Remember you have to wash Sammy's underwear for a month” blurted out Tommy and the children's parents looked at him perplexed.<br/>
“It was a bet we made when we were getting the kids out.” explained Sam and everyone laughed as they were told the story.<br/>
“I don’t think Sam will keep Dean to it.” assured Jenny but Sam interrupted her.<br/>
“Oh yes I will.”<br/>
The family stayed for about half an hour, Tommy sitting next to Sam and talking his ears off as Julie sat with Dean.   Their parents watched and joined in the conversations where needed but left the children alone.    They saw how the two brothers gently helped the traumatised children open up about their feelings about what had happened.     Eventually, the time came to bid their farewells.   As the children left with their mum,  their father Kris lingered behind.<br/>
“I’ll never be able to thank you enough for saving my children.    From what the kids have told me I know it wasn’t a bear and I'm not sure what kind of hunters you are but I’m glad you were there.    If you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know.”<br/>
Both of the brothers nodded.   “They’re going to be ok” murmured Dean.   “Kids are stronger than you think.”<br/>
“Yeah.  You’ve helped a lot.  Don’t think I didn’t notice your little pep talks, both of you.” he said with a smile.  “Bye Boys.   Remember, anything you need, you holler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days passed slowly, both brothers beginning to feel that they were getting better.  They swiftly became the nurses' favourite patients.   Dean was able to walk around, with the help of a walking frame and was able to sit in the chair next to his brother's bed, rather than being stuck in his own bed.     His back was still sore when he moved but the white hot pain had faded.<br/>
Bobby had returned with a bundle of books and Sam had gratefully accepted them, smiling as Dean accused him once again of being a nerd.     Bobby had turned and handed a book over to the older Winchester and Dean had accepted it with a laugh.<br/>
“The greatest art works of Botticelli.” he read out and flicked through it.<br/>
“Thanks Sam.” he said touched by the thought of his brother after seeing several nubile scantily clad ladies within the pages.<br/>
Sam shook his dark shaggy hair out of his face.<br/>
“I know how much you appreciate fine art.” he said and Bobby just looked between the brothers.<br/>
“You taking up a new hobby Dean?”<br/>
“For a turtle he looks like a pretty good painter.” declared Dean focusing on a picture of a particularly well endowed maiden.<br/>
“What?” said Bobby exasperated.    Both brothers laughed but didn’t add anything knowing that it would drive the elder hunter mad, not understanding the brothers in joke.<br/>
“Whatever” he huffed.    “Any news on when  you’re getting out of here?”<br/>
Dean nodded.   “The doc says that we should be able to leave once a care package is put in case.   He wants to make sure that we’ve got somewhere safe to stay on one level.    Jody has been talking to him.”<br/>
Bobby nodded, knowing that the sheriff was well on the way to creating a suitable place for the boys to recuperate.   It would soon be ready.<br/>
“Bet you can’t wait to get out of here.”<br/>
Both brothers nodded in agreement.   “That is an understatement.”<br/>
“Well you boys still have a long way to go before you’re fit.  You’ll have a physio scheme for several weeks building up your muscles again.”<br/>
“We’re prepared for that.     I’m getting better every day and hopefully Sam won’t be stuck in a wheelchair too long.”<br/>
“Being stuck in a wheelchair is better than being crushed under tonnes of rocks.” added Sam “but I’m determined I won’t be in it for more than a few weeks.”<br/>
“You’ll get help.   You boys aren’t on your own.   You might not realise it but there’s a lot of people who care about you two bozos.”<br/>
“Aw Bobby, I’m going all warm and fuzzy again.”<br/>
“Idjit.” muttered the bearded hunter but smiled.<br/>
He stayed for a couple of hours and left the boys avidly leafing through the books he had brought them.<br/>
As he left, the doctor called over to him.<br/>
“How are the preparations going Mr Singer?” he asked.<br/>
“Just got to finish the decorating tonight and we should be ready to go.    Is tomorrow going to be ok?”<br/>
“Yes.  Dean is recovering well and we really can’t do much more for Sam that he can’t do at home.    I’ll ring you tomorrow to make sure everything is ok.   Do you want me to tell them or leave it for you.”<br/>
Bobby smiled.   “No.   Leave it to me.  I don’t get too much fun in my life and an opportunity to wind up those boys doesn’t come too often.”<br/>
The doctor nodded.  “Ok, I’ll get the paperwork done.    I need to arrange another x-ray of Sams legs before he goes so that I can check that everything is in order but he looks to be healing ok.     Come back after two tomorrow and you should be able to take them home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean grimaced as he walked slowly out of the bathroom.   He felt frustrated that everything seemed to take three times as long as it should.  Even a quick bathroom break took too long. He knew his patience was wearing thin and was glad that Sam wasn’t in the room, having been taken down for an x-ray.    Keeping up a brave face was exhausting and as he settled back into the chair he took advantage of the peace to wallow in the misery of the situation for a moment.    Although he was healing slowly, he knew he wasn’t going to be fully fit for at least a couple of months and as for his poor brother, Sam faced at least 2 months and maybe longer in a wheelchair, not being able to support himself until the broken bones mended     Sam seemed to be coping well on the surface but he knew his brother was trying to put on an equally brave face.   He had seen Sam several times grimacing in discomfort from the frames supporting the broken limbs.    The indignity of being bed bound was wearing him down.    Dean sighed as he knew that even when they left the hospital they faced more weeks of enforced inactivity and loss of privacy.   It was humiliating to admit weakness for both brothers.  He was grateful that Jody had offered her house for them to recuperate but would have preferred to go to Bobbys.  However, he appreciated that Bobby's house would have been inappropriate for two disabled hunters.<br/>
He picked up his laptop and began to search for anything interesting, clicking on a few news websites to see if any odd happenings flagged up and as he became engrossed he lost track of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was wheeled back and he entered to see his brother tapping away on his laptop.<br/>
“Hey” he greeted his brother. “Hope that’s not Busty Asian Beauties.com.”<br/>
Dean looked up, his game face back on.<br/>
“No, just trawling the news websites.”<br/>
Sam was helped back onto his bed and the orderly left.<br/>
“Find anything interesting?”<br/>
“Hmm, maybe.   Couple of disappearances near Baltimore, could be vampires.  Guess I’ll have to pass it onto Bobby to allocate.”<br/>
Sam sighed.  “This sucks,” he said quietly.<br/>
Dean looked at him.  His brother's dark head was lowered looking at the cages on his legs.<br/>
“I know Sammy but we’ve got to make the best of it.”<br/>
“Yeah,” he answered.  “I know I can’t do anything about it but being so helpless is just …”<br/>
“Frustrating, annoying, shit breakingly uncomfortable?”<br/>
Sam lifted his head and joined gazes with Dean.  “Yeah.” he said with a smile.  “Same for you huh?”<br/>
“Oh yeah.   Look I know the situation sucks.   Being stuck here is killing me and you’re twice as bad as me.   At least I can walk around a bit.   It’ll be better when we get out of here.”<br/>
Sam sighed again.  “I guess.”<br/>
Dean  moved closer.   “Look Sammy, you don’t need to put a brave face on for me.  We’ve got to be patient and both of us don’t do so well in that department but we’re in this together, you and me against the world.    If it gets too much, talk to me.”<br/>
Sam smiled at the sincere words.   “I know I should be grateful but I’m dreading going to Jodys.   I’d rather be with Bobby but we can’t expect him to be able to look after both of us.”<br/>
“I’ll be there to help.”<br/>
“Dean, you’ve got to be careful.  If you don’t let your back and hip heal properly you’ll have lasting damage.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know.    Jody sure is going to regret offering.”<br/>
Sam laughed.  “Yeah,    I’m trying to be patient but I can’t wait to get rid of these damn frames.   They are really uncomfortable.”<br/>
“You’ve got to be patient Sammy.    They’re there for a reason.    As soon as the doctors say they’re healed up enough I’m sure they’ll take them off,    How did you get on with the x ray today,”<br/>
“I dunno.   The radiographer said the doc will see me later with the results.”<br/>
“How are your legs feeling now? Are they still painful ?”<br/>
“Uncomfortable more than painful.” admitted the young hunter. “How is your back?”<br/>
“It’s feeling better but still pretty sore.” admitted Dean truthfully. “But I’m getting a bit more mobile every day.    I guess I’ll still be on the frame for another couple of weeks but if I build up the exercise I should be good as new pretty soon”<br/>
“Soon is a couple of months Dean.  Don’t do too much please.   I need you to be fit and healthy.”<br/>
“Ok   Let’s make a deal.    If either of us is overdoing it we’ve got to accept the others advice without question..”<br/>
“Deal” smiled Sam.<br/>
They looked up as doctor Chapman came into the room holding Sam’s latest x-ray.<br/>
“Hi boys.”<br/>
The Winchester brothers greeted the doctor and Dean nodded to the x rays.<br/>
“How is he doing doc?” he asked and watched as the tall doctor smiled.<br/>
“You’re doing well Sam.”    He held up the x-ray to the window and the brothers saw the image of the metal framework, several pins piercing the legs into the bones.    Once again Dean sympathised with this brother.<br/>
“The fractures are healing nicely Sam.” he pointed out the healing breaks.<br/>
“So when can I get the frames off?”<br/>
“You'll need the support for a while longer.    Once we’re happy they should be able to come out.   We’re looking at probably another 6 to 8 weeks.”<br/>
“Great” mutter Sam darkly. “So I’m stuck in the wheelchair for a while then”<br/>
The doctor nodded sympathetically.  “I know it’s frustrating but if we take the support away too soon the bones won’t heal strongly.    If you keep to the plan and exercise regime there is no reason that you won’t make a full recovery but it is going to take some time I’m afraid.”<br/>
Sam nodded tiredly.   “I know.   I just want to get home”<br/>
“It won’t be long now.   We just need to make sure you have a care package in place so that we can ensure your full  recovery.   I need to speak with Sheriff Mills.  There is some paperwork outstanding as regards to your medical insurance.”<br/>
Putting the x-rays back in the envelope he bid them goodbye.<br/>
Sam looked over to Dean.<br/>
“I hope the medical insurance is up to date Dean.” he said.<br/>
Dean nodded.  “So do I.   I can’t think how much the bill is going to be.”<br/>
Sam totted it up in his head.<br/>
“We’re looking at several thousand dollars I guess.”<br/>
“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” assured Dean.  Sam didn’t notice his brother crossing his fingers in hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lunch Bobby came in looking back as he closed the door behind him.  Both brothers looked up at him in surprise as they hadn’t been expecting him to visit until later that day.<br/>
“We need to go boys” he said putting a bag on Deans bed.<br/>
“What’s wrong Bobby?” asked Dean in concern.<br/>
“Slight problem with the paperwork.    You’ve outstayed your welcome.    Can you get yourself dressed if I help Sam?”<br/>
Dean nodded.  “Sure.” and searched through the bag finding a fresh set of clothes for each of them.    With Bobby's help, Sam was finally dressed, thankful that the older hunter had brought loose tracksuit bottoms that fitted over the metal work encasing his lower legs.    Pulling the wheelchair out, Sam slipped off the bed and seated himself expertly as Bobby pulled up the supports for his legs.     Then Bobby swept the room of all their personal bits and pieces and packed them away.<br/>
“All ready Bobby although how the hell we’re going to get out without being noticed is beyond me.”<br/>
“Don’t worry about that.” smiled the bearded hunter.    He moved to the door and looked out.   “Come on in.” he said to someone outside and Deans heart fell as he saw it was Doctor Chapman with a wheelchair<br/>
“Hop in Dean.   Your walking frame is already stashed in the car.”<br/>
The brothers looked at each other in confusion as Bobby chuckled.<br/>
“Thanks Doc.  It’s not often I get one over on these two.”<br/>
“I’m confused.” stuttered Dean and Sam laughed.  “He means that we’ve been discharged.  There is no problem with the paperwork.”<br/>
Dean cursed as the older hunter laughed.<br/>
“As you were hurt on a police hunt, the local PD is covering the full cost of your medical bills.  You’ve got nothing to worry about boys.  Everything is paid.”<br/>
Dean cursed the elder hunter but then realised what Sam had said.<br/>
“Discharged?   That means we can get out of here?”<br/>
“Yes” Doctor nodded.    “Although there are several  nurses who are sorry to see you go.”<br/>
Sam laughed as Bobby harrumphed.  “The Winchester charm is a dangerous thing.”<br/>
He turned to Dean.  “Now are you getting in that chair?”<br/>
Dean eyed the wheelchair with distaste but realised it would mean a quicker exit.<br/>
Reluctantly he sat down and the Doctor pushed him followed by Bobby and Sam.   After several goodbyes from various nurses they left the department.<br/>
They rode the lift down to the ground floor and found a minibus waiting, Jody in the driver's seat.    Opening the side door, Bobby and the doctor helped Dean climb into the front seat.   Then Sam was helped into the back seat, Bobby joining him in the back.<br/>
Placing Sams legs on a soft cushion, he made sure that the young man was comfortable as Dr Chapman leant in.<br/>
“Take care you two.   Remember to rest up, keep doing the exercises and heed my advice.”<br/>
“We will do.” said Dean and Sam together.  Dean stuck his hand out.<br/>
“Thanks for your help.  I’m sorry if we’ve been difficult at times”<br/>
Dr Chapman smiled.<br/>
“Given the circumstances, you’ve been model patients.    I’ll see you in 2 weeks for a check-up.”<br/>
He leaned out and slid the door shut and Jody gunned the engine.  As she drove off the Winchester brothers waved goodbye.  They relaxed for the long journey back to Jody's home in Sioux Falls relieved that they were going, if not home, at least away from the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip took several hours with a couple of rest stops but finally the travellers began to see familiar signs.     “I think we’re in Kansas Toto” murmured Dean as they passed the state line.  He looked over his shoulder to see his brother was sleeping, as he had done for most of the journey. He knew that Sam was getting better but he was still running at 50% and would take a few weeks to recover his energy.   He left him to sleep until he saw the signs for Jody's hometown and then he asked Bobby to wake him up.    The older hunter gently nudged Sams arm and the  young hunter opened his eyes sleepily.<br/>
“Hey Son.  Time to wake up, we’re nearly there.”<br/>
Sam took a few moments to come aware and looked around him.  He was pleased to recognise the surroundings and automatically looked over to his brother in the front.   Dean had his head turned towards him and seemed to be assessing his condition.  Sam shook his dark hair out of his eyes.<br/>
“I’m fine.” he said simply and apparently this satisfied Dean’s assessment as he turned around and looked out of the front window.     Jody turned down a side street and pulled into the driveway, coming to a halt in front of the large detached house.    Gathering their things, both of the brothers were helped out, Sam sat in his wheelchair and Dean handed his walking frame.     Dean started heading towards the porch when Jody stopped him.<br/>
“This way Dean.” she said and guided him onto the path that led to the rear of the property.”<br/>
Dean slowly walked with her around the pathway followed by Sam being pushed by Bobby.  As they rounded the corner they stopped.     In front of them was a new pine chalet, it’s doors open and welcoming.   Alex and Claire were standing in front with the Reynard family and the police officer, Sheena.   Both brothers looked at each other in bemusement.<br/>
“What’s going on?” asked Dean slowly.  This building hadn’t been at Jody’s the last time they had visited.<br/>
Jody smiled at him.   “We figured you boys would want your own space.   Kris knew someone who supplies these flat pack chalets and with the help of some friends we’ve managed to get it constructed and kitted out for you.”<br/>
Dean looked at her in disbelief and then turned to the smiling faces of everyone in front of him.<br/>
“Thank you” he said sincerely, tears forming in his eyes as he was deeply affected by the trouble everyone had gone to.    He looked down at Sam and saw his brother affected in a similar way.<br/>
“I don’t know what to say.” admitted the younger Winchester.<br/>
“There’s a lot of people who care for you two idgits.” Bobby said quietly.   “Come on, let’s show you inside.”<br/>
They were given the guided tour and were impressed with the amount of thought that had been given to make it suitable for the two disabled brothers.      Bobby pushed Sam to the bathroom door.<br/>
“I know it’s frustrating not being able to have your privacy.   The bathroom is big enough for you to maneuver your chair.   If you grab hold of those rails, you will be able to swing yourself onto the toilet and back again. “  He turned and pointed out the walk in shower.  “There is a seat in the shower and the controls have been fitted low enough for you to reach.”<br/>
Sam nodded and looked up at his friend, his eyes shining with unshed tears.<br/>
“That’s just great, so thoughtful..” he said, his voice choking with emotion.<br/>
“Now don’t go all soft on me Sam.   You deserve this.  We know you weren’t looking forward to staying at Jodys.  Maybe this will make your recovery a little easier.”<br/>
Sam smiled and held his arms out and Bobby leaned down to hug him.<br/>
“Thanks Bobby.” murmured the young hunter.<br/>
They rejoined the rest of the group and spent a pleasant couple of hours thanking each and every one of them.     Both brothers were left with a warm feeling as they realised how lucky they were to have such considerate friends.     Finally, the Reynards left with Sheena to return home and Jody and the girls left them to it.     They had been told that Bobby would be staying with them until they had recovered enough to be able to look after themselves.<br/>
“If you need anything, just pop across the yard.” assured Jody.   “I’ll bring dinner over later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, they were alone.     The three men relaxed into the easy chairs, Bobby making sure that Sams legs were supported on a thick cushion.     He had brewed  hot chocolate and they were all nursing steaming mugs.<br/>
Bobby studied his two surrogate sons as they sipped at their drinks.   He knew that Dean would have preferred a beer but as they were both still taking medications there wasn’t any in the house.     Both of them were pale and he knew they were both tired from the journey and social get together.    Although Dean was healing, he was still not firing on all cylinders and he knew it would be a while before he was back to rude health.   He was worried that the older brother would become frustrated with the limitations of his damaged back and they had all resolved to keep him occupied.    He wasn’t too worried about the younger Winchester.   Sam was certain to use the downtime researching and reading up on ancient lore, using the opportunity to further his knowledge.    Although he was in a wheelchair and his mobility was going to be severely limited for several more weeks, the older hunter was sure that the young man would fill his time and take his recovery and recuperation seriously.  He had made sure to bring a generous supply of books from his home and had resolved to stay with the brothers for a few of weeks, until Dean was sufficiently recovered so that he could take over his brothers care.   He wasn’t too bothered as he could carry on his advice line from the chalet.<br/>
They spent a quiet evening watching the tv, enjoying a hot chicken pie that Jody brought over.   All 3 hunters demolished the dinner with enthusiasm.      After dinner, Sam declared he was going to try out the shower and succeeded in his task reasonably well relishing the fact that he could finally do something on his own.   Dean followed and eventually Bobby did, once he had made sure the brothers were safely tucked up in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Bobby allowed the brothers to sleep in while he prepared breakfast.   Dean was the first one up and he walked sleepily from the bedroom.<br/>
“Hey Bobby” he greeted, aiming directly for the coffee pot and pouring himself a strong one.<br/>
“Sam still asleep?” asked Bobby pushing a pack of cereal and bowl over to him as he sat down.<br/>
“Yeah.  He’s pretty wiped out after yesterday's effort.  It’s best if he gets a lie-in.”<br/>
Bobby looked at the young hunter and patted his arm.   “He’ll be ok Dean.  He just needs a little time to recover.”<br/>
Dean looked at his older friend.  “Yeah, I know.  Sams one of the strongest people I know.”<br/>
“As you are Dean.    Look, I know this situation is difficult but we’ll have to make it work.    You’ll piss me off and I’ll piss you off and Sam will probably piss both of us off at times but we’ll get through this.”<br/>
Dean smiled quietly.  “Thanks for doing this Bobby.”<br/>
“Shut up idjit and get your breakfast.” urged the older hunter matching the smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam emerged a couple of hours later.   He got himself out of bed and into his chair<br/>
and clumsily wheeled himself to the bathroom taking care of nature's call.   Pleased with himself for achieving a basic morning routine he wheeled himself into the lounge to find Bobby on the phone and Dean sat at the table with something.   He moved over, curious to see what his brother was doing.   As he neared Dean looked up.<br/>
“Hey Sammy.  How are you doing?”<br/>
“I’m ok.   What have you got there?”<br/>
“Bobby's masterplan to keep me busy.”  He moved his hand away and pushed a box over to Sam who took it.   Turning it over he read<br/>
“Lego Technics Ferrari.    He got you a lego set?”<br/>
Dean nodded.  “Thought it would keep my brain cells from fogging out.    It’s kinda cool.   Once I’ve done this, he says there are plenty of other sets I can make.”<br/>
Sam studied the picture on the box and the open magazine of instructions.  Dean had sorted out the pieces carefully and seemed to be well on the way to making the chassis of the vehicle.<br/>
“Not much different than a real car, just smaller pieces” Dean commented.<br/>
Sam looked up as Bobby finished his call.<br/>
“Ready for something to eat Sam?” he called and the younger hunter nodded.<br/>
“Thanks Bobby.” he said sincerely, the simple words covering a multitude of topics and the older hunter nodded in understanding.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam returned to hospital 7 weeks later for surgery to remove the framework and pins.    All went well and after an exhaustive scheme of physio he regained the strength in his underused muscles.   It was 3 months before both brothers felt fit enough to venture out on a hunt.  They had spent their recuperation in the chalet, Bobby having left them after the first month.    Dean was fully fit but didn’t want to hunt without his brother so had stayed at home with him.     Seventeen lego sets of varying designs decorated the shelves of the walls including a Simpson House that the brothers had worked on together.   Jody had assured them that they could use the chalet as a home base in the future.   Sam and Dean were grateful for the offer as they had never had a proper home for many years.   Although what had happened to them was traumatic and painful, everything had turned out positive and both brothers realised that they were not as alone as they had thought.  They were surrounded by a good set of friends and that made their hunters lives just that little bit easier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>